Current design for manufacturing (DFM) improvability processes provide various DFM layout improvement suggestions. The layout designer manually implements DFM suggestions in the layout and executes a separate design rule checking (DRC) in order to identify any design rule check violations. Traditional DFM improvability processes therefore have many DRC issues arise as a result of the DFM suggestions not being filtered adequate for DRC errors. The DFM improvements are manually re-coded in an essentially trial-and-error process that is exceedingly time consuming.